


Let It Snow

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: After a busy Christmas season full of children and grandchildren, Molly and Arthur settle in for a quiet evening in the Burrow





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [Dramione84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/gifts).



> For xxDustnight88 and Dramione84 - promises can be kept, family is everything and friends make us strong
> 
> Music: Let It Snow by Michael Bublé, The Things We’ve Handed Down by Marc Cohn, Love Never Fails by Brandon Heath

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325679100/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Flashes of green from the floo  
Echoes of farewells resound  
The clock counts all safely home  
Quiet settles in the Burrow

Dishes fly to the sink  
Echoes of laughter around the table  
The tree twinkles in the background  
Quiet fills the Burrow

Arms slide around her waist  
Echoes of years spent together  
The memories flow between them  
Quiet whispers in the Burrow

Kisses feathered down his jaw  
Echoes of late night walks and youth  
The fire crackles before them  
Quiet surrounds the Burrow

Hazel eyes trace faded features  
Echoes of his strength and struggle  
The wind blows through the woods  
Quiet promises in the Burrow

Scarred hands stroke fading hair  
Echoes of her devotion and determination  
The memories flow between them  
Quiet flows through the Burrow

Blue eyes feather across soft features  
Echoes of their future built together  
The proof pictured across the mantle  
Quiet loves in the Burrow

Steady hands draw bodies together  
Echoes of their vows never broken  
The trials forgotten with time  
Quiet filters through the Burrow

Tired bodies snuggle on the couch  
Echoes of faith fill their hearts  
The reward of life well lived  
Quiet seeps into the Burrow

Sleepy eyes look out the window  
Echoes of those gone too soon  
The snow falls to the ground  
Quiet blankets the Burrow

Gentle heads rest together  
Echoes of what will always be  
The love fills the room  
Quiet lives in the Burrow


End file.
